The subject matter herein relates generally to heat exchangers for electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors, such as power connectors, generate heat when current flows through the terminals and cables of the power connectors. For example, an electrical connector of a charging inlet assembly for a battery system of an electric vehicle (EV) or hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) may generate heat through the terminals and the cables of the charging inlet assembly during a charging process. A charging connector is configured to be mated with the terminals of the charging inlet assembly to charge the battery system of the vehicle. It is desirable to increase the current transmitted through the terminals for charging the battery. However, at higher currents, the terminals and the power cables experience an increase in temperature, which may damage the components of the charging inlet assembly.
A need remains for an electrical connector having a cooling system for cooling the terminals of the electrical connector.